yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
School Atmosphere
The School Atmosphere is an important feature in Yandere Simulator that determines how people at school may act after certain events. Depending on how the player gets rid of NPCs and the consequences of Yandere-chan's actions, the School Atmosphere will change, and by extension, the difficulty of overall gameplay will be impacted. If the player brutally kills people, leaves bloodstains, or anything of the sort, the School Atmosphere will decrease. Everyone will have their line of eyesight increased, they will become more paranoid, and students will lock their lockers, thus increasing the game difficulty.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039772411899904 Stages of School Atmosphere High Atmosphere HighAtmFront.png|High School Atmosphere in game. HighAtmHall.png Students in this type of School Atmosphere all have a short range of sight, and will give Yandere-chan a lower reputation penalty if she is caught in a criminal, inappropriate, or suspicious act. When passing by Yandere-chan, they will overlook her sanity, uniform, and any weapons visibly held unless she is fairly close by. They will react to screams only from short distances, making it easier to murder people. Normal School Atmosphere is between 100-70%. Medium Atmosphere MedAtmFront.png|Medium School Atmosphere in game. MedAtmHall.png Students in this type of School Atmosphere will notice weapons and criminal activity faster than on high School Atmosphere. Yandere-chan's reputation drops more harshly when caught doing criminal activities. Students will react to screams from longer distances, making it slightly harder to murder students. Medium School Atmosphere is between 69-21%. Students are more aware, but not yet fully paranoid. Low Atmosphere LowAtmFront.png|Low School Atmosphere in game. LowAtmHall.png When School Atmosphere is 20% or lower, the environment is more black and white, making it hard to see from a distance. The music is warped and off-beat. Students are very paranoid in this stage, and will react more quickly to dangerous situations. Yandere-chan's reputation drops very harshly when she is caught in such events, so it will take longer to regain positive reputation. It may be possible in the future to hear thunder sound effects in this atmosphere.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669725784089595905 Paranoia ParanoidTwins.png|Inkyu Basu and Sakyu Basu acting paranoid. ParanoidGirls.png|Paranoid students during gossiping period. ParanoidBoys.png|Paranoid students during gossiping period. Paranoid NPCs are constantly looking around, trying to spot the criminal. When caught in criminal activities, Yandere-chan's reputation decreases dramatically. Students will also react to bloodstains, weapons, and such sort from far distances, making it almost impossible to murder a student without being caught. Teachers are also programmed to be paranoid during low School Atmosphere. The only exception to the paranoia is Budo Masuta, who does not express the same animation, unless the Martial Arts Club is disbanded. In the future, when footstep sounds are added, it will be harder to sneak up on a paranoid student. Yandere-chan will have to either crouch or crawl up to them to stay under the radar. Sleuths :Main Article: Sleuth In the future, there may be a new persona called the sleuth. They will all be part of the Photography Club. They are harmless if School Atmosphere is high, but the more it lowers, the more somber they get. When School Atmosphere is low, sleuths will start to be on the lookout for any criminal activity. If they catch the player committing any crimes, they will take a picture and immediately send it to the police, making it an instant game over. Restoring School Atmosphere To restore this feature back to normal, Yandere-chan must not perform any suspicious activities, which helps the School Atmosphere over time. After about a week without suspicious activity, School Atmosphere can come back from 0% to 100%. This has not been implemented yet as no School Atmosphere will rise each day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654740753856380928 In the future, there will be a more active way to restore School Atmosphere, such as framing a rival. When someone is framed and arrested, the School Atmosphere will return to 100% as the students believe the serial killer has been caught. There was one statement by YandereDev that in the full game School Atmosphere will carry over from week to week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654740753856380928 Starting Screen Not even the calendar is safe from this feature. At normal School Atmosphere, the calendar shows a happy sun at 100%. As School Atmosphere drops, the sun becomes foggier, the percentage decreases, and the pink background turns grey. HighCaldender.png|Atmosphere at 100%. LowCaldender.png|Atmosphere at 80%. Prettylowatmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 40%. 20Atmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 20%. NoAtmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 0%. Decreasing School Atmosphere *'Student's body left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by ten points. *'Student's suicide (when body is left on campus) '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''ten points'. *'Two students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by twenty points. *'Three students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by thirty points. *'Four students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by forty points. *'Five students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by fifty points. *'Six students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by sixty points. *'Seven students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by seventy points. *'Eight students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''eighty points'. *'Nine students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by ninety points. *'Ten+ students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by one hundred points. ---- *'Student goes missing without explanation or is kidnapped:' Decreases Atmosphere by five points. *'Two students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by ten points. *'Three students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by fifteen points. *'Four students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by twenty points. *'Five students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by twenty-five points. *'Six students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by thirty points. *'Seven students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by thirty-five points. *'Eight students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by forty points. *'Nine students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by forty-five points. *'Ten students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by fifty points. *'Eleven students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by fifty-five points. *'Twelve students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by sixty points. *'Thirteen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by sixty-five points. *'Fourteen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by seventy points. *'Sixteen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by eighty points. *'Seventeen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by eighty-five points. *'Eighteen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by ninety points. *'Nineteen students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by ninety-five points. *'Twenty+ students go missing without explanation:' Decreases Atmosphere by ' one hundred points'. The player can also manually change the School Atmosphere by using A''' in the debug commands. Pressing it will have the feature go through a cycle. It changes the School Atmosphere to 70%, then 40%, then 0%, and it repeats. Trivia *When fog was tested for School Atmosphere, it hit the frame-rate super hard. The fog also clipped into walls that couldn't be fixed so it was eventually removed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661970355876069376 *There may be "Missing Person" posters if a student has "disappeared" in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655834513717661696 *In future builds, the social media page for Akademi High School may get negative comments/reviews if the School Atmosphere is low.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650804553500110849 *There is a reason why the students will still come to school even if there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released the information why yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639707446940798980 *While School Atmosphere may affect gameplay, it will not affect any of the final game's endings.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634259416779362304 *Students in low School Atmosphere might walk with their phones out, "trying to snap a picture of the elusive killer."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662114664247988224 *There won't be any storms in low School Atmosphere because the raining will wash away the blood for Yandere-chan. Low School Atmosphere is meant to be disadvantageous. *School Atmosphere was implemented in the September 1st, 2015 Update. *In the future, it might be possible to disable School Atmosphere with a cheat code, but it would disable all achievements, collectibles, rewards, and challenges.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640681897358569472 *The students will always be shaking in low School Atmosphere except when performing any action that requires physical movement. *In the future, murdered teachers will lower the School Atmosphere more than murdered students.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652559892155240448 *When pools of blood are left on school grounds in a future update, students will react differently depending on the atmosphere.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643233971237601280 **'''High: Comment, keep walking. **'Medium:' Comment, look around. **'Low:' Tell teacher. *If a town is implemented, YandereDev says that it would make sense if they had two different kinds of Atmospheres.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638919764203597824 Bugs *After Yandere-chan is chased and gets pinned to the ground at medium or low School Atmosphere, the player's body returns to color. *When using the phone at medium or low School Atmosphere, all the surroundings are in color (as normal) but have a dark tint around the edges. It is unknown if this is a bug or if the phone just doesn't detect the unease at school. *Anyone with an incomplete AI will not be affected by this feature. *If there is an interruption to the rival confession scene on Friday (Such as a body being found), the game will immediately restart to Monday and the School Atmosphere will be set at 0%. When arriving at school though, the School Atmosphere will be at 100%. Gallery SchoolAstmosphere.png|Original photo of high School Atmosphere from "Eavesdropping, Notes in Lockers, and Faking Suicide". SchoolAstmosphere2.png|Original photo of medium School Atmosphere from "Eavesdropping, Notes in Lockers, and Faking Suicide". SchoolAstmosphere3.png|Original photo of low School Atmosphere from "Eavesdropping, Notes in Lockers, and Faking Suicide". Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High